


New

by Paia_Loves_Pie



Series: Soft Smut Sunday [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/pseuds/Paia_Loves_Pie
Summary: Mycroft soothes some first-time nerves
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Soft Smut Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672735
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	New

**Author's Note:**

> A Soft Smut Sunday ficlet posted for the prompt "New".

Mycroft felt him trembling a little as he climbed astride Mycroft’s lap, settling into the cradle of his hips. He smoothed his hands slowly over Greg’s thighs and up his sides, traveling over his back with warm, flat palms, trying to gentle his nerves. He needed to be certain this was right.

“Gregory, we don’t have to do this now. Or ever, in fact. What we do here, together, is already ‘real sex’,” he said lowly, for the fourth time. He still wasn’t sure Greg believed it. Gregory was stubborn, and gave himself to Mycroft without reservation - to the point that Mycroft had learned to ensure Greg wasn’t giving away _too_ much, sometimes, just to please him. He had to make sure Greg was pleased, too. And tonight, Mycroft aimed to make sure he was thoroughly satisfied whatever the outcome. His flushed cheeks and scrubbed hair were a vision, and Mycroft was already imagining him twenty minutes from now, panting and sweaty. 

“I know. I just...never got the chance before,” Greg said again. “I want to know what all the fuss is about. When I’m inside you, your face is so beautiful it hurts. I want that. For me. For you. For...for us.” 

Mycroft’s face softened and he pulled Gregory close to place a soft, warming kiss on Greg’s lips, capturing them again when Greg pulled away, the trembles easing as they went back to the familiar, easy slide of lips and breath. This, they knew. Mycroft wound his arms around Greg’s lower back, pulling him in tighter, sliding their cocks together in a warm press. Greg groaned into his mouth, and Mycroft grinned, shuffling one hand down to cup a buttock, sliding a finger over the place where Mycroft had been very busy for the past long while. 

And _that_ was a sight that Mycroft would take to the grave - the long stretch of Greg’s back, the curl of his toes, the clenching fingers and catching breath as he shoved his face into the pillow when Mycroft smoothed his fingers inside _just so._ Now, Greg was pliant and soft in his arms, trusting, and Mycroft couldn’t resist dipping a finger back inside the hot press of Greg’s body, slick and yielding. He groaned in the back of his throat and pressed his teeth to Greg’s collarbone. 

“Please, sweetheart. Please don’t make me wait anymore. I want it...I want to...to try.” Greg’s voice was breathy and desperate.

Mycroft could never resist when Greg begged. He drew his hand back and took a moment to re-slick his cock. The friction was nearly unbearable. He just hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself the moment he got inside. 

“If you don’t like it, we can stop. We can always stop,” Mycroft reminded him. Helping him to get into position.

“Christ, I _know_. It’s just new, that’s all.”

“Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“I love you.”

“Always.”

And Mycroft tumbled headlong into love. Again. That wasn’t new.


End file.
